Gloups ! J'aborde la puberté
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Uriel et Rachel souffrent d'une maladie inconnue... Peut-être Raphaël saura-t-il de quoi il s'agit ? Cela dit, il n'est pas sûr que la réponse leur plaise...


**Gloups ! J'aborde la puberté**

« Raphaël ! » s'écria le jeune ange paniqué en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Le guérisseur releva la tête de son magazine de broderie (si on considérait la peau comme du tissu, c'était très utile pour un médecin de savoir broder) et détailla son cadet affolé.

A priori, le jeune homme – treize ou quatorze ans pour un observateur humain – qui se tenait devant lui n'avait pas l'air mal en point. En fait, il avait juste l'air sur le point de sombrer dans l'attaque de panique, si on considérait ses ailes vert et or qui se pliaient et se dépliaient convulsivement.

« Et allez » soupira l'Archange, « qu'est-ce que tu as donc, Uriel ? »

« Je crois qu'on m'a jeté un sort » gémit l'ange adolescent.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était certainement Gabriel ou Balthazar… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une semaine où il ne serait pas obligé de passer le balai derrière eux ?

« Et ce _sort_ » interrogea l'Archange, « que fait-il exactement ? »

« Mes ailes… Je n'arrive plus à les contrôler » avoua piteusement Uriel.

« Tu ne peux plus voler ? »

« Si, mais… Elles se mettent partout ! » explosa Uriel. « Dès que j'essaie d'en déployer une, je renverse quelque chose, ou je cogne quelqu'un, et je ne le fais même pas exprès ! Et comme je ne peux plus m'en servir pour garder l'équilibre, je n'arrête pas de trébucher ! »

Les yeux chocolat de Raphaël s'écarquillèrent et il fit soudain une drôle de tête – comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Uriel, un peu fâché de voir sa détresse tournée en ridicule.

« Tu es sûr que tu as été victime d'un sort ? » demanda l'Archange, définitivement hilare. « Parce que moi, je dirais que tu souffres de tout à fait autre chose. »

« Et ce serait quoi ? » lâcha le jeune ange, légèrement rassuré – si c'était une simple maladie, Raphaël pourrait certainement arranger les choses.

Au moment où le guérisseur ouvrait la bouche, il fut interrompu par un hurlement en forme de prénom :

« RAPHAËL ! »

Une jeune fille du même âge qu'Uriel se rua dans la pièce, l'air hagard, ses longues mèches blond clair s'envolant dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rachel ? » grogna Uriel, vexé de se voir piquer l'attention de leur aîné.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille fondit en larmes. Habitué à ce genre de situations, le guérisseur lui mit sous le nez une boîte de mouchoirs dont elle s'empara sans protester.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette » commenta mine de rien l'Archange – tactique redoutable pour amener le patient à déballer ses malheurs.

« Si tu savais ! » sanglota Rachel.

Sur ce, elle se moucha sans la moindre élégance, ce qui lui attira un regard dégoûté de la part d'Uriel. Le guérisseur attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

« Je n'en peux plus » gémit Rachel en prenant un nouveau mouchoir. « Depuis trois jours – non, c'est juste deux, je crois – ma grâce… »

Elle se moucha de plus belle et Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« Ta grâce s'affaiblit ? » interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Non – elle _crépite _! Et je me sens… J'en ai marre ! » éclata-t-elle. « Je me sens sale comme pas possible, j'ai beau me laver, rien n'y fait, j'ai mal partout et – et je pleure tout le temps ! »

Et elle se mit à pleurer. L'air coincé, Uriel lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Mes enfants » commença l'Archange d'un ton paternel, « je crois qu'il vous arrive la même chose à tous les deux. »

Pour le coup, deux paires d'yeux – une bleue et une argentée – se braquèrent sur lui avec stupéfaction.

« Mais nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes symptômes » protesta Uriel tandis que Rachel paraissait égarée.

Les ailes jade du guérisseur s'agitèrent – pour hausser les épaules à la manière des anges.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, il s'agit d'une affection très répandue, avec tout un cortège de symptômes qui varient d'un individu à l'autre… Et malheureusement, c'est incurable. »

« QUOI ! » s'affola Rachel. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie ? »

Raphaël lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Ça s'appelle la _puberté_ » lâcha-t-il.

Les deux jeunes anges en restèrent sans voix pendant une bonne minute.

« Uriel, tu fais une poussée de croissance » expliqua gentiment l'Archange. « Ton cerveau a du mal à s'adapter à tes nouveaux muscles, ce qui te rends plus maladroit qu'avant. Il te faut simplement t'habituer. Toi, Rachel… »

Le guérisseur parut subitement un peu gêné.

« Disons que… tu viens de devenir une femme. »

La jeune fille le fixa d'un œil vide. Raphaël rougit sous sa peau brune.

« Heu… Tes coquelicots sont en pleine floraison ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh. OH ! Tu veux dire… _ça _? »

« Oui, _ça_ » confirma l'Archange avec soulagement.

Rachel considéra son corps avec ébahissement.

« Et ben… » souffla-t-elle. « J'en avais parlé un peu avec Anna et Naomi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse aussi _mal _! »

« C'est naze, la puberté » râla Uriel.

Le guérisseur roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez » commenta-il. « Ça pourrait être bien pire, vous savez. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'écria Rachel. « Il ne peut pas y avoir pire que ça ! »

« RAPHAËL ! » hulula Zacharie en déboulant dans la pièce – la figure recouverte de boutons rouges et blancs.

L'Archange se retourna vers ses deux autres cadets en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphant.

« Vous disiez ? » susurra-t-il.

Uriel et Rachel échangèrent un regard.

« Compris » fit Uriel.

**Inspiré par un commentaire de choup37...**

**Pour le truc de la broderie, ma soeur fait des études de médecine. Et sérieusement, elle a dit que ça lui servait d'avoir fait de la broderie quand il faut qu'elle fasse des sutures.**


End file.
